This isn't a game! Or is it?
by Kahlen
Summary: Storm and Callisto femslash... kinda AU but set in the movie verse


Title: **This isn't a game! Or is it?**

Author: **Moi **

Pairing: **Storm and Callisto**

Rating: **M**

Summary: **Set in an AU movie world, Callisto and Storm meet one night… femslash.  
Read and review… thoughts are in italic**

**------ **

_Why am I here? _Storm thought to herself shuffling along a dark New York alleyway. She could hear a distant chuckling as a wind blew past her. Being the weather goddess, she knew it wasn't a natural wind.

"I know you're here!" She called out ahead of her. She couldn't see anyone because of the darkness and even if it were day time she knew she wouldn't be able to see anything, still she'd feel more comfortable if there was light. Thinking fast, she put her right hand in the air and a flash of lightning struck a nearby garbage bin setting a blazing fire and slightly illuminating the alley.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" Storm whispered still shuffling forward. Another gust of wind gently blew her hair out of her face and she heard something knock down behind her. She would usually have turned around quickly to see who was behind her but she knew this was all a game to the other girl.

"I'm not in the mood for games" Storm shouted at seemingly nothing. Another gust of wind blew Storm's hair as the girl ran in circles around her. Chuckling turned to laughing.

"Very funny!" Storm said in an obviously un-amused tone. Storm was getting really tired of this. She tried to grab the speedy girl but it was useless.

_Doesn't this girl get tired! _Storm though letting out an annoyed sigh. Storm closed her eyes tightly and put both hands in front of her creating a huge gust of air. She smiled as her eyes turned from a milky white to blue and then to a warming brown. In front of her on the floor was the leader of the Morlocks and new member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, a beautiful, heavily-tattooed Latina girl donning a tight pair of leather pants and leather top that was low enough to see just how perfect her breasts which were of course tattooed were.

"Gotcha!" Storm said smirking.

"Really?" Callisto asked also smirking, her slight Hispanic accent making Storm shudder a little bit but in a good way.

"Really!" Storm confirmed in her usual confident tone. Storm anticipated the girl's next move and knocked her backward with another gust of wind before she could get up and begin running again.

Callisto looked slightly confused at first but began smiling once she realized exactly what had just happened.

"You got me!" She admitted in defeat. Storm looked at her quizzically. It wasn't like Callisto to give up that easy. "You got me!" Callisto says again confirming that she did just give up. Strom extends a hand to pick the girl up off of the floor and Callisto grabs it. Before Storm knew what was going on she was pinned to a nearby wall with Callisto's lips on hers. Callisto was taking control; she had let Storm take control last time but not this time.

Storm moaned as Callisto pinned her against the wall harder letting her thigh slip in between the weather goddess's legs. Callisto ran her lips over Storm's bottom lip commanding entrance more than asking for it. Storm kept her mouth tightly shut intending to be difficult just because it was fun to see Callisto to get all worked up. Callisto hands found their way up Storm's curvy body and sought Storm's perfectly perky breasts. Running her thumb in small circles around Storm's nipple through the black blouse, Callisto felt Storm's body stiffen beneath hers. Storm moaned slightly, her lips parting and allowing Callisto's tongue to duel with hers in a passionate and feverish kiss. Callisto broke the kiss and began a feverish path of kisses, sucks and licks down Storm's neck stopping to nip at a particularly erogenous zone right beneath Storm's pulse point.

Storm was growing hotter by the second and wished the confinements that were her clothes would disappear.

Callisto had the same idea as she tugged on the bottom of Storm's blouse lifting it while pressing the cool skin of her palms against Storm's abs. Soon the material was over Storm's head and tossed aside leaving her in a lacy black bra, jeans and matching lacy panties.

_Sexy! _Callisto thought examining Storm's lacy, see thru bra. As sexy as it was, she still wanted it off. Pressing her lips to Storm's neck, she let her arms slide around the woman's back and undid the bra with her skillful fingers. Slowly, she let her tongue slide from Storm's neck to her bra strap, the cool metal of her tongue ring making Storm tremble. She grabbed the strap of Storm's bra with her teeth and dragged it down the woman's arm. The action made Storm shiver with anticipation. This stage was the gentle Callisto; she knew as their love-making progressed, Callisto would get more demanding and fiery.

Callisto moved to the other bra strap but instead of biting it, she bit Storm's shoulder rather hard making Storm jerk forward. Storm knew it would leave a mark but didn't care. The mix of pleasure and pain cuased by Callisto's mouth was entrancing. She wanted more. She wanted Callisto's lips on hers again. She pulled the girl into another fiery kiss pulling the girl's tank top up and over her head breaking the kiss only for a short second. Storm began playing with Callisto's breast through the material of her bra, the sensation making Callisto moan into their kiss.

Storm hastily undid Callisto bra and almost yanked it off of the girl desperate to feel the bear skin of the girl's breasts. Storm pressed her palms against the girl's breast before lightly pinching the nipples. The sensation made Callisto weak in the knees causing her to push her body even closer against Storm's. Storm, smiling at the girl's reaction, continued the teasing while starting to suck on Callisto's neck. Callisto buried her head in Storm's shoulder trying to restrain from moaning but she couldn't help it as a moan escaped her lips caused by Storm biting down really hard on her neck. Her hands roamed down Storm's body reaching her jeans and unbuttoning them with one swift movement. Her hand slipped past the fabric of Storm's jeans and panties and traveled down Storm's slick wetness making Storm whimper. Her breath was labored and ragged coming in short pants as was Callisto's.

Callisto's middle finger divulged without warning deep into Storm's center making Storm gasp. Callisto moved her finger rhythmically, hard and fast, going deeper each time before adding another finger. Storm was now panting, her hips moving to meet Callisto's every thrust. Callisto licked her way down Storm's body, stopping to show each nipple some attention. She reached Strom's jeans and tugged it down with her teeth and completely off along with her panties, never stopping the movement of her fingers inside the panting woman. Callisto smiled up at the weather goddess who was still thrusting her hips to the rhythm Callisto had created. She began making small circles with her tongue around the weather goddess's clit, the cool sensation of the metal of her tongue ring making Storm writhe. Callisto loved the taste of Storm. She craved it. Her cirlces got faster and faster as did her thrusts. She wanted more of Storm. She wanted her warm juices all over her fingers and tongue.

The sensation was making Storm crazy with lust. She was moaning incoherently getting closer and closer to her climax. With one hard thrust, Storm screamed out in ecstasy. Luckily, Callisto's strong hands were keeping her up or she might have fallen. Callisto lapped up Storm's juiced savoring the taste before working her way back up Storm's body and kissing her hard on the lips. Storm, still trying desperately trying to regulate her breathing, kissed back with passion. It was Callisto's turn now which meant… Storm was going to have her control back.

TBC…. Review please


End file.
